Warning Signs
by Williebadger618
Summary: Warning signs are everywhere. Some people take precautions, while others just ignore them...and that's the pickle that Dipper Pines is in. Will he finally see the warning signs that were in front of his eyes the entire time, or will he neglect them, and end up blindsided?


**Hey guys! I have a one shot for all of you. As we all know, Gravity Falls is over :( but that doesn't mean I will stop writing for it. Heck to the no! Gravity Falls (to me) will always be NUMBER 1! This is a one-shot, that has a few episodes in it, such as DD &MD, Last Mabelcorn, and Dipper and Mabel vs. The Future, Some episodes are not present, due to Ford's absence. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **-Williebadger618**

* * *

 **Warning Signs**

 **Dipper's POV:**

I should have seen the warning signs, when I had the chance. They all came one day at a time, and I refused react. I was blindsided. I was dazed. I was wrong. I didn't change. It wasn't until Weirdmageddon, when my mind snapped out of fantasy, and entered into reality. I really hurt her. It was never my intention to. If it wasn't for my careless acts, it most likely, could have all been avoided. But, it was my fault for not seeing these warning signs when they first appeared.

 **-=O=-**

The first warning sign caught me by surprise. However, I could not tell what was more shocking; seeing an inter-dimensional rift from the portal, or when he told me not to mention anything to my sister about it. I've should have been more cautious; my sister and I never keep secrets from each other. We always knew when the other sibling was lying, and honestly, I am not a good liar. The thoughts of my potential fibs, swirling inside my mind, went down the drain when I heard those six words from the author.

 _"I trust you with this secret."_

Trust.

The author trust's me with the secret. No change in facial expressions led me to believe that he was serious. Our eyes were locked onto one another, like a magnet on a refrigerator. A shiver went up my spine. I could not tell if it was due to keeping my mouth shut about this rift to my twin sister, or when his six-fingered hand was upon my shoulder.

Once dismissed from the underground laboratory, and successfully onto the elevator, I immediately take full action, trying to think of ways to be deceitful. Trust me; I did not like how I was sworn to secrecy from my own twin sister, yet the fate of the world was in tact. And if I opened my mouth, and spread this around to my family, the rift could end up into the wrong hands. I could not take that chance. I just hope the person who get's heartbroken about this the most, knows how much keeping this secret hurt me, on the inside.

 **-=O=-**

The feeling of the second warning sign, felt like pins and needles. For all I knew, the pain kept on injecting into my stomach, yet I refused to do anything about it. What was supposed to be a normal day, ended up turning into an adventure. This is Gravity Falls; what else could happen?

The announcement of a family meeting, bounced off the walls, and entered into my eardrums. My sister and I, exiled from the bedroom, and over towards the living room. In presence, was our great uncle, with numerous amounts of scrolls and equipment. Wandering over to the table, my sister grows overly excited, and rummages through the author's belongings. Quickly taking action, he snatches the bad from her, clutching it as if his life depended on it. I had witness this with my own eyes, and I never spoke out my thoughts. My sister was being herself, yet in hindsight, she should have asked permission, before fooling around with the author's equipment. It would have been the smart action to take.

The author has assign her on a mission to retrieve unicorn hair, as an ingredient to make the Shack, Bill-proof. It was a way so his magic, and spells could not toil with the structure. With my sister out of the equation, my great uncle and I, traveled back down to the laboratory, yet onto a new room I never knew existed. We were going to Bill-proof our minds from anything he was capable of, but we were unsuccessful.

After messing around with my great uncle's mind, I found out some major, scary events, that should have been kept hidden. The author, and Bill, were partners. Could I even cope with such a shocking development? Who was he really? I was not sure if I could continue to trust him, after my discovery. But after his explanation, I understood completely. Bill used my great uncle, to make him build a inter-dimensional portal, to unlock other worlds, and he felt for his easy flattery. To Bill, it was a game, but to us, and everyone else, it meant the end of our world.

This warning sign was all I was thinking on, and it was my job to help the author, and stop these chaotic events from occurring. I would not let that isosceles triangle get away with his devious ideas. I would stop him, even if it was the last thing I would have ever done.

I just didn't know that I was neglecting a much bigger, and horrible warning sign.

 **-=O=-**

There is no excuse for my careless acts when the third, and final warning sign stroke. If anything, my mind should have been focused on the way I have treated her; not super-adhesive to patch the destructor of the universe.

Many mini warning signs occurred while out on a mission, with my great uncle. Once searching for the adhesive in an abandoned alien spacecraft, the author was asking me if I was thinking about my future at all. I had a rough idea about starting my own ghost hunting series as a minor, but I was not sure with my major for college. I still had five years of school to make it through. That is, until my great uncle said I could become his apprentice, and he would give me such an advance education. It seemed like a dream come true; yet there was obstacle standing in the way.

My twin sister.

She would be all alone, back in California, if I decided to stay here after summer's end. I was not sure if I would be able to cope with such a separation from my twin. It was one thing to be in secrecy about this rift, but to be a whole state away, being cooped up with lab gear.?...I don't think I could do it. Not without her.

 _"Gosh, we've never actually been apart before."_

 _"And isn't is suffocating?"_

I would never think my sibling relationship would be suffocating; especially with a twin. Sure, my sister can be kind of jumpy, and annoying at times, but I would never leave her behind. She is my built-in best friend, and best friends don't stab one another in the back.

However, I ended doing it, by mistake.

Once defeating a giant, alien-like orb, my great uncle, praised my expertise of my esteemed accomplishment. _"This is what I was talking about. How many twelve-year-olds do you think are_ _capable of doing what you've just done?"_ I guess I really do have it in me. Given this opportunity is once in a lifetime. Sure, being apart from my twin sister will be painful, but I think I can manage to get through it. She should be able to find a routine. Plus, with today's use of technology, there's always video chatting, visiting, maybe even holograms! The supply of ideas were endless.

 _"Listen to me, Dipper; this town is a magnet for all things special. And that includes you, and me. It brought both of us here, for a purpose! Stay here with me, Dipper. Become my apprentice. Don't let anyone hold you-(coughing)"_

 _"I'll do it. I'm gonna stay."_

 _"Excellent. Now, who wants to save the world...apprentice?"_

This was the beginning of the end.

 **-=O=-**

Bragging about the most epic day of my life, turns into the most guilt building, heart breaking, disastrous day of my life. My sister overheard me on the walkie talkie. I couldn't believe such a careless act I pulled, which was not only affecting me, but her the most. I tried making her feel better with some of my brotherly comforting, yet it came out the wrong way. What I said, stung more horribly than a bee sting, or a stub to a toe. Maybe if it came out differently, or if I declined the author's invite, this would have never occurred.

 _"Look, things aren't going to stay frozen this way. It's a part of growing up. Things change. Summer ends."_

My shoulder was almost dislodged from its socket, when she ripped away, taking a bag with her. I cried out to her to come back, but she made no hesitation to. I don't blame her. The words I said echoed in my mind, as my chest felt instant guilt. What did I just do? She would most likely, still be in this room with me, if I rephrased what I said.

I then, make my way down to the laboratory, where the author was putting storage cylinders into a cabinet. Seeing my sadden expression made him guesstimate my sister did not take the news well. That's when I stated that I was probably making the wrong decision, and I had to think, but that was not what my gut was telling me to do. It was nagging at me, telling me to go after her, and make everything right again; even when the author said we had focus on the mission.

No wonder he puts the mysteries before my own needs at this point. He is still disgusted with his _own_ twin.

 _..._

Wait a minute...sworn to secrecy from my sister; sending her out on a mission so she was out of the way; opportunity to stay here after the summer's end...It was quite clear what the problem was. It all made sense now!

 _He_ was the warning sign, I should have been avoiding this whole time.

I feel so guilty now. My eyes should have been opened from the start; but I was a fool for following him. It almost felt as if _he_ was trying to drive me away from my _own_ twin. We'd act like the two lonesome men, while preoccupying ourselves with the mysteries, and adventure packed into this town.

At this point, I should have just vacated myself from the room, but we still had something important to do...I meant _he_ had something important to do. I had bigger matters to tend to, and that was fixing this disagreement with my sister.

Unfortunately, both tasks would have to be put on hold, due to the disappearance of the inter-dimensional rift.

 _"Oh, no! The rift!"_

Scrambling towards the elevator, Ford and I rush to the top floor, and out to the front of the yard. A huge rip in our dimension, has been opened, with the one-eyed demon laughing hysterically in the air.

And it was all my fault.

 _Warning signs,_

 _I'm sorry for my neglect._

 _I see you clearly now._

 _I'll make this right,_

 _I'm full of regret,_

 _I will fix this...somehow._

* * *

 **A/N: Hope this was worth the read! If you haven't already voted on my poll on my profile page, please do so. Chapter 3 of _Alternate Universe 2: Revenge of the Demons,_ is still undetermined. Hope you enjoyed _Warning Signs_**

 **R &R**

 **-Williebadger618**


End file.
